El secret de Garo
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO. Us heu preguntat per què Garo és considerat superior als altres Cavallers Makai? ENGLISH VERSION: see my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Els astorats metges del servei d'urgències es preguntaven com era possible que el pacient continués viu. Amb les horribles mossegades que presentava el seu cos, havia perdut molta sang. Era difícil rebatre l'explicació dels individus que havien cridat l'ambulància: alguna mena d'animals, tres o quatre (o cinc), que es van dispersar quan el nostre grup s'hi va apropar, digueren. Animals salvatges al mig de la ciutat? Els de l'ambulància ho havien descartat ja d'entrada, donat l'estat d'embriaguesa de la colla que el va trobar, però semblava evident que havien li salvat la vida.

L'individu en qüestió també havia perdut una part del cuir cabellut, com si li haguessin arrencat manyocs sencers de cabell. Qui, o què, podia haver fet una cosa així? Van veure cops terribles que li havien provocat un parell de fractures i Déu sap quantes lesions internes. A més, era clar que l'home, tot i els seus vint-i-pocs anys, ja n'havia vist de tots colors abans, donades les cicatrius que anaven descobrint a mesura que li examinaven el cos.

Quan la infermera es disposava a agafar-li una mostra de sang, la porta de la cabina s'obrí de sobte. Una dona amb un extrany vestit llarg negre era al llindar i va fer una mirada ràpida a la cambra. Abans que ningú pogués dir-li que no s'hi podia entrar la van perdre de vista. Mai no van saber què havia passat: algú que va rebre una empenta, una cama nua, alguna cosa gran de color vermell (o era negra?) els aparells que sortien projectats en totes direccions, un fort corrent d'aire... Tot es va acabat amb la mateixa rapidesa. La cabina estava feta una pena, i el personal mèdic una mica masegat, però il.lès. Van trigar una mica en adonar-se que el pacient els havia desaparegut.

* * *

La Kaoru va tornar a casa decidida a esbroncar en Gonza de valent. Quasi havia embogit quan a l'hospital li havien dit que en Koga s'havia esfumat a la vista de tothom. Quan va poder calmar-se prou per decidir trucar la policia, el telèfon li va sonar, i quasi va plorar d'alleugeriment en dir-li en Gonza que portaven en Koga cap a casa. Però el cor se li va tornar a disparar mentre agafava un taxi. Qui s'havia endut en Koga de l'hospital? Com? I, més important, per què? Era molt malferit i necessitava atenció mèdica urgent!

– Gonza! –va cridar.

– Ah, senyoreta, ja és aquí. El senyor està en bones mans, no pateixi.

– En mans de qui?

– D'una sacerdotessa Makai.

Com? Els sacerdots Makai, pel que ella sabia, feien els especials objectes que usaven els cavallers Makai, però no eren metges. Va córrer cap a la cambra i obrí la porta de bat a bat. La desconeguda estava d'esquena a ella i movia ambdues mans a uns deu centímetres per sobre del cos d'en Koga.

– Si has d'entrar tanca la porta –va dir la desconeguda amb fermesa, sense mirar-la ni deixar la seva tasca.

La Kaoru es va enutjar, però va obeir.

– Què li fas?

La forastera va ignorar-la. L'instint cridava la Kaoru a interrompre-la per impedir-li fer-li més mal a ell però, d'alguna manera, es va poder contenir. Gràcies a això es va situar més a prop d'ella i la va reconèixer. No sabia el seu nom, però recordava que en Koga l'havia deixat al seu càrrec quan encara eren enemics amb en Rei. Formava part de la quadrilla que havia volgut matar-la. No se'n refiava.

– Què li fas? –va insistir, ara més fort.

– Diagnostico.

– Per què te l'has endut de l'hospital?

– Perquè els metges d'allà no tenen cap possibilitat de salvar-lo –continuà responent, agafant un instrument metà, amb incrustacions de cristalls de diferents colors, i passant-lo per on abans hi havia mogut les mans. Un cristall verd brillà un cop.

– I tu sí?

– Les preguntes després. En Koga no té més temps a perdre.

La Kaoru es va plegar davant d'aquesta veritat i va obeir, però no se'n va apartar fins que la sacerdotessa va haver acabat la seva exploració. La va veure mirar endins dels inanimats ulls d'ell, i es va quedar quieta amb els seus propis tancats una estona, durant la qual en Koga va fer un parell de moviments involuntaris. Va obrir-los i la va mirar.

– El teu nom és Kaoru, oi? Kaoru, si no ets capaç de dominar la teva por, pel bé d'en Koga hauries de romandre allunyada d'aquesta habitació tant de temps com sigui possible. Malgastaré massa temps i massa energia procurant contrarrestar la influència del teu patiment què, no ho oblidis, és una emoció afeblidora.

– Com...? No parles seriosament...

El seu esverament es va incrementar quan va veure que la sacerdotessa es limitava a fitar-la, immisericorde. La Kaoru es va quedar clavada allà on era. Amb quin dret li impedia de veure en Koga, quan més la necessitava! En Gonza acudí i l'acompanyà enfora, no sense alguna resistència.

Ningú no li donava suport per defensar el que era el seu dret.

El bon home acollí el seu inevitable plor al seu pit.


	2. Chapter 2

– Què ha passat, Zaruba?

– Un fet inusual –respongué l'anell parlant.– Quatre horrors van atacar-nos plegtats.

– Has dit "plegats"?

– I no eren del dèbils, precisament. No vaig tenir oportunitat de comentar-ho amb en Koga.

– Què deu poder ajuntar uns éssers tan egoïstes com els horrors?

– Això no és tot –continuà en Zaruba.– Gairebé els havíem acabat quan n'aparegueren quatre més. El temps de l'armadura ja s'havia esgotat, així que li vaig aconsellar que fugís. Però els altres quatre ens van estalonar i atrapar. Si no hagués estat per aquells catorze homes que tornaven de beure...

La Jabi sospirà davant de la urgent i delicada feina que li esperava. Les lesions provocades pels horrors mai no eren només físiques, s'endinsaven en el nivell etèric, complicant molt el procés de curació. Els principals canals energètics d'en Koga s'havien interromput, i destruït bona part dels plexes més importants. Si no actuava de pressa no hi seria a temps.

* * *

Ho havia d'admetre: malgrat la seva lògica resistència, la Kaoru l'obeïa fil per randa. Semblava que en Gonza li havia explicat els rudiments de la dinàmica de pensament i encara que ella, possiblement, no hi creia, almenys respectava els que sí ho feien. Esperava la sacerdotessa a fora de l'habitació i li preguntava com estava en Koga. La Jabi la deixava entrar un cop al dia, recomanant-li un cop més de posar fre a la seva por.

– Com podré controlar-la? –es queixava– si no em dius si ell millora o no?

Feia tres dies que l'estava tractant i, tot i que la cosa semblava que evolucionava bé, encara eren massa les coses que podien fallar. Fins a restablir els principals fluxes d'energia, la Jabi no podia saber si ell se salvaria. Que el lligam entre ell i la Kaoru sigui tan intens, i que aquesta tingui continuament emocions negatives concentrades en ell, no feia altra cosa que desviar energia que en Koga necessitava per a la seva reparació. Alguna cosa caldrà fer. Dir-li la veritat. Nua.

– Mira, Kaoru, no és que tot depengui dels teus pensaments, perquè no és veritat. Però, cal que consideris que no el pots ajudar, que tot està en mans del destí i d'altres persones, i que no té cap sentit que et preocupis tant. El que hagi de passar, passarà. Si hi poses més càrrega, el que sigui dolent es precipitarà, i el que sigui bo s'endarrerirà. Així de simple. Però, es pot donar el cas que hi hagi l'oportunitat de salvar-lo i que, per culpa de l'endarreriment... ja m'entens.

Amb prou feines la Kaoru escoltà com la Jabi li aconsellava de distreure's, rependre les seves activitats normals, que això l'ajudaria a controlar-se. Però sortí de la cambra enfurismada contra la sacerdotessa, contra el destí i contra ella mateixa. Es tancà a la que havia estat la seva cambra de soltera (ara, la sala de pintar) en a la que tornava a dormir a petició de la Jabi. Plorà fins que va quedar esgotada.

* * *

La Jabi feia l'impossible per restablir els conductes essencials d'energia, malgrat que el seu pacient només s'aguantava viu gràcies a que havia obert un passadís directe a la dimensió energètica, com si estigués endollat a una màquina d'hospital per mantenir-lo viu. Era una mesura desesperada. El potent fluxe que hi venia podria forçar el restabliment dels canals energètics perquè ella ja havia reconstruït els plexes vitals entre els que havien de funcionar, però també els podria fondre sense remei per sobrecàrrega.

A més, havia de vigilar continuament les lesions físiques que no reaccionaven bé al tractament degut a que el desgavell havia transformat en un caos els sistemes nerviós i endocrí, especialment complexes en la gent entrenada i iniciada en les disciplines Makai.

Quan per fi la Jabi va tenir assegurada la vida d'en Koga, la recuperació fou ràpida. Llavors, ella es va poder aturar detingudament a estudiar una extranya i intensa lluminositat de diferents tons de salmó que havia detectat a la seva aura.

- No és possible! –s'exclamà en veu baixa quan va començar a entreveure què significava.

Va enfonsar la mà en aquella zona d'aura per damunt entre els plexes solar i cardíac.

- Ja ho crec que sí –continuà parlant amb ella mateixa.- No sé per què em sorprèn.

És clar que ho sabia: perquè una cosa és que t'ho diguin, i una altra veure-ho tu mateix. Es mirà el seu inconcient amic amb admiració.

- Garo –mormolà. I el deixà descansar.

En sortir de la cambra la Kaoru, què esperava a fora, va entrar.

– Com està, avui?

– Continua pel bon camí. Li dóno un dia com a màxim abans no recuperi la consciència.

La cara de la jove mestressa s'à. Des que la Jabi li havia dit que en Kogase salvaria i que podia estar més temps amb ell, es mostrà més receptiva a la dictadura de la forastera. Li prengué una mà i la premé entre les seves en silenciós agraïment. Després la deixà anar i s'assegué a la capçalera del llit, agafà la mà d'ell, duent-se-la als llavis i la besà emocionada.

La Jabi se la mirà mig amb desconcert mig amb enveja. Malgrat no havia pogut fer-hi res, la Kaoru havia insistit en que la permetés romandre a la cambra, un cop i un altre, i fins que ella li havia recomanat que es distragués, semblava desesperada. Ocupar-se dels cursos de dibuix que impartia en una escola i de les seves pintures l'havia asserenada. La soprenia per la seva tossuderia. I l'envejava perquè havia aconseguit el cor d'en Koga.

Ell i la Jabi havien estat massa anys sense tenir contacte, era lògic que el sentiment que tenien quan van passar la primera iniciació Makai (després de la qual els seus destins els van separar) no hagués prosperat. Però, ella n'estava convençuda, si haguessin tingut l'oportunitat de mantenir-lo, en Koga no s'hauria tornat tan esquerp. Ella no havia perdut l'habilitat de fer-lo parlar, i sap que cada vegada que ho fan ell recorda la companyonia i l'afecte que havien compartit temps enrere. Per això ella també sap que el cor d'en Koga és ardent i intens, tot i que tancat i barrat. Que de tant en tant fugís una mica de llum o de calor a través del glaç, deixava entreveure la potència que hi havia al darrere. Tancat i barrat, però constant i fiable com un foc ben custodiat. Un diamant ocult per a qui tingui la paciència (i l'habilitat) de desenterrar-lo.

La Kaoru ho havia fet. Ell, que mai no es ficava en res i mai no havia estat la generositat personificada, des que està amb ella és disposat a tot per qualsevol persona que li importi encara que només sigui una mica, com si de cop i volta s'hagués obert una porta. En Koga s'expressa sempre a través de les seves accions, i en cadascuna hi posa tot el seu ésser. Foc pur.


	3. Chapter 3

Quan la Jabi va tornar a la cambra per fer-se càrrec del seu pacient, ell ja era despert, i la Kaoru li era al costat amb un obert somriure. Amdós es van girar en sentir obrir-se la porta.

- Ara sí que ja me'n puc anar –va dir la Kaoru.– Quedes en bones mans. –S'inclinà a sobre d'ell per fer-li un petó de comiat.– Fins després!

S'acomiadà també de la Jabi i sortí. La sacerdotessa la mirà marxar mentre el punt d'enveja que la turmentava aquests dies apareixia un altre cop. Ja n'hi ha prou, es renyà, no és el teu destí. Es girà cap al seu pacient.

– Tenies la intenció d'anar-te'n a l'altre barri sense ni tan sols acomiadar-te? Qui és el maleducat, ara?

La Jabi li mostrà un somriure més càlid del que s'havia esperat. No ho sabia dissimular: la seva alegria en veure'l recuperar-se per fi anava més enllà de la satisfacció de saber-se una bona sanadora.

– És per això que m'has fet tornar, per poder-me esbroncar? Sempre has estat impertinent.

En Koga no se'n sortia en aparentar malestar, mai no havia estat bon actor. Si la Kaoru l'hagués vist ara, intentant fer una mica d'humor, hauria cregut tenir raons per a sentir-se una mica gelosa.

Ell la recompensà amb un mig somriure com els que s'estava acostumant a utilitzar, i ella eixamplà el seu, de genuïna alegria. Aviat, però, es posà seriosa.

– En Zaruba ja m'ha dit què va passar. Com has permès que t'acorralessin? Hauries hagut de preveure que s'acostaven més horrors, i tu, Zaruba, ta...

– No n'hi havia –la tallà el noi..– El que sí que hi havia era una concentració inusual d'objectes amb un vessant fosc, per això érem allà. Van aparèixer quatre horrors quasi simultàniament, i després uns altres quatre.

– Una trampa.

La Jabi estava visiblement preocupada, però en Koga tombà el cap en direcció oposada, cap a la finestra, no necessitava que li diguessin el que ja sabia. Ella se n'adonà i canvià de tema.

– Com et sents? Et deu fer mal tot el cos, suposo.

– Suposes bé. –Ell encara mirava la finestra amb la claror del dia.

– I els ànims?

– Una mica cansat.

Mentres ho deia, la Jabi va veure-li canviar la cara com si, en efecte, una llosa d'esgotament li caigués a sobre. Es va quedar estupefacta, però no digué res. Ell n'havia de treure forces, d'aquest cansament. Garo en la seva plenitut ho pot fer i cal que ho faci.

De cop i volta, recordà que aquest Garo en particular no havia pogut rebre el guiatge del seu predecessor, i que ha passat una gran part de la seva vida apartat dels assentaments Makai: segurament el destí l'està aclaparant i ell no pot fer altra cosa que empassar-se'l tal com raja. Ell encara mirava la finestra, desesmat, però amb els ulls brillants pel reflex de la llum exterior. Quin símbol! Quina ànsia per la llum! Quin destí més dur, el dels Garos! La Jabi féu el pensament, se n'havia d'assegurar.

– Quan va ser?

Ell no reaccionà. Però ella insistí.

– Quan va ser, el teu passeig per les tenebres?

Els ulls lluents d'en Koga s'obriren una mica; tot seguit les mandíbules se li apretaren, i empassà saliva, però ni tan sols la mirà.

– Sí, ho sé. No li pots amagar això a una sacerdotessa Makai entrenada per a reconèixer-ho.

– Us ensenyen a trobar les desviacions? –Llevat dels que usà per a dir això, ell no mogué ni un múscul.

– Només és ensenyat als pocs dipositaris dels secrets de Garo.

El cap d'en Koga es girà.

– Puc saber de què parles?

– O sigui que és veritat, ningú no te n'ha dit res.

– De què?

Per què el destí li havia fallat d'una manera tan estrepitosa, a en Koga? Anà a seure's a la capçalera del llit, on abans havia estat la Kaoru, els ulls d'ell seguint-la.

– Koga, mai no t'has preguntat per què s'atribueix a Garo un estatus superior entre els Cavallers Makai?

– Sempre he suposat que era una qüestió de treball dur.

– Aquesta és l'opinió general –admeté la Jabi– però jo, que conec com sou entrenats vosaltres, sé que no hi ha diferències substancials. Només l'habilitat individual podria marcar la diferència, però això no és patrimoni exclussiu de Garo.

Ell li tenia fita la seva atenció. En altres circumstàncies, la Jabi hauria desafiat la seva mirada.

– Koga, el que et va passar forma part del destí de Garo.

Ella es féu càrrec de la seva torbació i avançà una mica el seu cos cap a el d'ell, recolzant-se en els seus propis genolls.

– Quan vas passar la iniciació que et consagrava com a Cavaller Makai vas acceptar una sèrie de compromisos, què mai no haurien passat de simples paraules si, al mateix temps que les pronunciaves a dins de l'armadura, no hi hagués hagut un sacerdot Makai allà mateix encarregat de lligar la teva energia amb la de l'armadura. Així feies teu el destí de Garo, entre altres coses.

En Koga ho recordava bé, però les implicacions que tot plegat tenia ara eren aclaparadores, desconcertants.

– Estàs de broma, oi?

La Jabi sacsejà el cap negativament. Ell n'apartà la vista per concentrar-se un altre cop en la finestra.

– És absurd!

Ella sospirà i s'incorporà fins a quedar-li l'esquena dreta. La revelació li resultava més difícil del que s'havia esperat.

– No em tocava a mi de dir-t'ho. Era al teu pare, a qui corresponia preparar-te per a aquesta crucial experiència, però no va poder ser. En el seu defecte, a l'altra única persona que ho coneixia, el meu mestre, l'Amon.

El noi tornà a mirar-la, sorprés de que pogués ser veritat. La sacerdotessa va entreveure la lluita entre la confiança que ella l'inspirava i el normal excepticisme davant d'una notícia d'aquesta mena.

– No sé realment per què no ho va fer –continuà ella–. Recordo que el cap de pocs dies d'haver-se trobat amb tu, no gaire abans de la seva mort, quan jo tornava d'un viatge de pràctiques, ell em va explicar el secret de Garo, com a successora seva que era. Jo vaig fer una cara com la teva, no ho dubtis. I ho va amanir confessant-me que havia tingut l'oportunitat de dir-t'ho a tu i no ho havia fet. Jo no entenia per què, tu tenies tot el dret a saber-ho, tota preparació era poca, Però el mestre creia fermament que si el destí t'havia negat la informació pels conductes habituals, era perquè no l'havies de tenir. Ell creia que això volia dir, o bé que tu ja tenies recursos per encarar-t'hi o bé que, de superar-ho, segurament series el millor Garo de la història. O totes dues coses.

Féu una pausa i tancà els ulls per submergir-se en els seus records.

– Quantes vegades li vaig insisitir que t'ho digués! Fins i tot em vaig oferir a venir jo a informar-te, però m'ho va prohibir.

– Llavors, quan tu i jo ens vam trobar... –intervingué en Koga.

– Tot i que ell ja era mort, estava obligada a obeir-lo, com ja saps. –El tornà a fitar– Però ara has superat la prova i no té sentit continuar guardant-ho. A més, en un futur no gaire llunyà et tocarà preparar el següent Garo, i per llavors necessitaràs tota la informació disponible.

El jove clavà l'esguard al sostre, en silenci.


	4. Chapter 4

Per molt que hi pensava, en Koga no hi trobava cap sentit. Per què, com era possible que s'obligués a tota una nissaga de Cavallers Makai a creuar la línia contra la qual eren tan seriosament previnguts? Fins i tot es recodava de quan el sacerdot Amon li ho va explicar feia alguns anys, quan va estar un parell de mesos amb ell per a rebre instrucció preferentment teòrica:

– Et calen grans dots d'observació i d'ència per a saber acabar amb el teu adversari abans no s'esgoti el temps de l'armadura –havia dit–. Suposo que ja coneixes el perill que representa: deformacions en tots els nivells de la persona. I, creu-me, deixar de ser guapo és la més inocua. Vols saber quina és la pitjor?

En aquell moment en Koga li hauria contestat que no, que no en tenia gens de ganes, ni tampoc cap intenció de passar-se als dolents, però l'Amon no va fer cas de la cara que ell devia estar posant.

– La perversió ètica. Qualsevol valor moral que fins llavors hagis preuat deixarà de tenir cap importància. Com és possible? L'excés de poder que experimentaràs anirà tant enllà de l'escala humana que no tindràs recursos per controlar-lo, ni se t'acudirà que cal fer-ho i, si algú t'ho digués, et semblaria una bestiesa. A això, afegeix-hi el dolor insuportable que l'armadura alterada imposarà al teu cos. Et tornaràs boig. Quan el dolor comenci a minvar, el sentiment residual serà el de que no tens cap límit, no hi ha res que no puguis fer. I t'agradarà. Aquest és el punt crític, el de no-retorn.

L'Amon el fitava de tal manera que se sentia molt incòmode. Que el sacerdot el cregués víctima fàcil del costat fosc l'ofenia molt, a en Koga. Va estar a punt d'encarar-s'hi i preguntar-li, amb una intenció gens honorable, que com podia saber, tot allò, a no ser que ell mateix ho hagués "experiementat".

Amb la informació que li havia facilitat la Jabi podia entendre que potser era l'experiència d'algú altre: el seu pare; al cap i a la fi ambdós homes eren amics. El vell Amon, a la seva manera, li havia anunciat el que li esperava.

Però, quedava pendent d'esclarir l'absurditat mateixa de...

– Koga?

Gairebé li vessà la tassa de tè que tenia en una mà. S'havia oblidat que era assegut a la tauleta del jardí amb la Kaoru i la Jabi. Per primer cop la sacerdotessa li havia permès de llevar-se. La Kaoru el mirava.

– Estàs bé?

Es limità a assentir amb el cap, i prengué un glop de tè. La seva estimada mai no s'extranyava gaire de les seves absències mentals, i gràcies a ella havia après a obrir-se una mica. Però, amb un cop d'ull a la Jabi en tenia prou per endevinar que ella sabia exactament què l'havia mantingut capficat.

– Me n'haig d'anar a classe –prosseguí la Kaoru– avui m'espera una lluita de poder amb els buscaraons de l'escola, i els haig de demostrar qui hi mana.

Ell l'agafà de la mà i li parlà directament al seu cor, com feia gairebé sempre.

– Demostra'ls qui és més fort. Sé que aquest vespre quan tornis els tindràs als teus peus.

La Kaoru somrigué agraïda. Sabia per experiència que el toc d'en Koga li transferia la seva pròpia força.

– Ella no en sap res, oi? –va dir la sacerdotessa quan la Kaoru hagué marxat. Ell n'apartà els ulls, per la qual cosa ella comentà– És curiós que t'hagis negat a dir-li el que, de fet, és la més gran prova d'amor.

En Koga es girà de sobte a mirar-la, l'alarma escrita a la seva cara.

– No cal ser endeví –explicà ella– per saber que només el teu subdesenvolupat vessant emocional era prou feble per ser l'objecte del daltabaix.

– No me'n sento orgullós. –Prengué un altre glop. Un de ben llarg.

– Ho hauries d'estar: vas jugar-te l'ànima i tot el teu ésser per ella, i te'n vas sortir.

Resignat a que la Jabi no canviaria de tema, ell deixà la tassa a la taula.

– Només perquè una altra persona em va ajudar.

– Igual que als teus predecessors: algú, o alguna cosa, sia concreta o abstracta, els va fer tornar a temps. També forma part del destí de Garo. Ben poc servei farien si s'haguessin de quedar al costat fosc, oi? –Ella s'inclinà cap a endavant, com volent que l'escoltés bé– És perquè en tornen, perquè han estat participants del seu poder i hi han renunciat, que són superiors.

– Llavors, per què aquest mateix destí no va ajudar en Barago?

– En Barago no va tenir paciència per acabar el seu aprenentatge i, per tant, de consagrar-se i d'assumir-lo. Ell tan sols cercava el poder. I ja ho crec que el va trobar!

Per què, es preguntava ell, en Taiga no va saber veure que la formació ètica a que era sotmès un Cavaller Makai no l'havia calat? De seguida va trobar la resposta: ell tenia fe en en Barago. En Koga sabia que ell mateix hauria pogut cometre aquest error.

– Ja que el destí individual s'enllaça amb el de Garo, ha d'haver-hi alteracions: quants Garos s'han perdut per culpa d'això?

– No ho sé però –puntualitzà la Jabi– no poden ser gaires. Si nó, de què servirira?

La noia s'assegué més a prop, a la cadira que habia ocupat la Kaoru.

– Encara no veus els beneficis que t'ha aportat –digué ella.

El seu to i la seva veu havien baixat, i la deliciosa calidesa del seu esguard envoltaven en Koga amb un embolcall d'intimitat que l'hauria hagut de sorpendre. Fins i tot amb la Kaoru ell havia de prendre la decissió de deixar-la entrar a la seva ànima, però el seu cor s'obria a la Jabi sense que ell en tingués el propòsit, i no sabia per què passava. En aquell moment els records dels temps joves es van precipitar a la seva ment. Pocs fets concrets, però moltes sensacions: sentir-se a gust al seu costat, no poder-se imaginar la vida sense que ella existís, ràbia i afecte barrejats. Va ser molt dur quan els respectius destins els van separar. Però quan en Kodama, molt més tard, la va volatilitzar va perdre els estreps, i això devia tenir una causa.

– No sé veure'n cap, d'avantatge –respongué–. En canvi, sí que he notat una... resistència... a fer la feina.

– Precisament això assegura que mai més no seràs temptat pel costat fosc. Podràs endinsar-t'hi tant com calgui sense gairebé risc.

En Koga ho negà.

– Ja fa temps que el contace amb la foscor em cansa. –Aquesta era una confessió que no li havia fet a ningú. La Jabi podria treure d'ell confidències... i, sorpresa, quasi ho desitjava.– Alguns cops m'entren ganes de fugir ben lluny, de llençar l'espasa, de no invocar mai més l'armadura...

La Jabi li tocà l'avantbraç, el seu esguard també li semblava suau com la seda.

– No veus que això fa la teva ànima invulnerable? El major regal de Garo: el desig per la llum, generat a partir d'aquella experiència i d'una formació ètica sòlida.

El jove la mirà directament als ulls. Ella no semblava poder entendre la seva agonia, però el seu jo era lliure d'expressar-se. La Jabi, la que li recordava la seva missió i tot el que de bo tenia el món Makai. Però era la Kaoru, la brillant Kaoru, a qui ell s'arrapava en la seva saturació de foscor. Ella, la portadora de la llum, el seu refugi i el seu lligam amb la humanitat. Les necessitava totes dues per continuar essent ell mateix.

La Jabi s'acostà a ell fins que els seus caps gairebé es tocaven. El besà als llavis. Tornà a redreçar-se a la seva cadira i fità la mirada a les seves pròpies mans plegades sobre la falda.

– Ara hauria de ser jo qui et clavés el mastegot –va dir en Koga, amb un bri d'ironia.

Ella deixà anar una rialleta ximple. Feia anys, abans que els seus respectius aprenentatges els separessin, un Koga impulsat per un moment tendre i, sobretot, per les seves efervescències hormonals, li féu a ella un petó. La joveneta li estampà una bufetada que quasi el tombà, i se n'anà rient, deixant rere seu un noi ben confós.

Però ja no hi havia confussions. Ara fou ell qui s'apropà fins als llavis d'ella breument, amb tota la seva capacitat d'afecte, sense pretendre res més, i sabent que era un moment únic i irrepetible amb el què segellaven un compromís perdurable d'amistat i d'ajut. Se separaren.

– I l'ànsia de llum no és l'únic regal –prosseguí la Jabi, trencant l'encanteri def forma deliberada–. Només em vaig sorprendre mitjanament quan vas tenir aquella transformació tan extraordinària durant la Nit Blanca: suposo que mai no sabrem del tot fins on poden arribar les capacitats de Garo. Zaruba, –centrà la seva atenció en l'anell guia, el qual li fou acostat pel seu propietari– has notat si en Koga percep millor, no sols els horrors, sinó la presència mateixa de la foscor dels pensaments humans?

– És veritat, –respongué el diminut cap metà–. I, ara que ho dius, he detectat més canvis, però potser es deriven de la seva recent afecció a la llum.

– Segur, –comentà ella– això té ramificacions multidimensionals.

– Més coses: la xocolata i el vi li eren indiferents, però ja no, ara li agraden –prosseguí en Zaruba–. I s'entesta en que en Gonza li posi més espècies al menjar.

– La xocolata i el vi omplen la seva sensació de carència, no se n'ha d'abusar sota cap concepte. Esbronca'l si es passa. Pel que fa a les espècies, són substàncies altament concentrades: és possible que el seu cos les demani per fer readaptacions en més d'un nivell. Si passat més o menys un any n'abusa d'alguna crideu-me, perquè indicarà un desequilibri que tendeix a fer-se permanent.

– I comença a agradar-li això que els humans en diuen "bona vida" –prosseguí l'anell garlaire–. Sospito que això té més a veure amb la influència de la Kaoru.

– I qui t'assegura –à ella– que la Kaoru no forma part també d'aquest pla especial?

– No ho sé pas, Jabi. Tampoc no en sabia res, jo, de tot això que has explicat.

La noia es repenjà al respatller de la cadira.

– Segons el mestre, només hi ha dos dipositaris del secret de Garo: el Garo de torn i un sacerdot Makai, què s'extén als seus successors.

– I les joies-guia implicades –afegí en Zaruba.

– Vosaltres no compteu, –puntualitzà la jove– el vostre coneixement és el del vostre amo i no esteu fetes per a usar-lo amb independència, si no és en benefici seu.

En Koga es preguntava si aquest parell de xerraires s'havia oblidat que ell era allà.


	5. Chapter 5

Un dia després en Koga es va deixar arrossegar fins al jardí per a acomiadar la Jabi. Ell no veia la necessitat de sortir a fora, però la Kaoru insistí en que era el que calia fer, sobretot si ell la considerava una bona amiga.

– ... En tot cas –li xiuxiuejà la noia– si no ho fos teva ho fóra meva.

Es girà cap a la Jabi.

– Moltíssimes gracies per tot. L'has salvat: tinc un gran deute amb tu. –S'inclinà en una salutació força formal, i fou acompanyada en això per en Koga.

– M'alegro molt de tornar-te a veure –afegí ell–. Tant de bo ho poguem repetir en millors circumstàncies.

– Hi estic d'acord –apuntà la Kaoru.

– En Koga ja sap on trobar-me –l'informà la Jabi. Somrigué irònicament en mirar-lo a ell.– Com em tornis a donar un esglai d'aquest calibre sabràs qui sóc jo. –I més seriorsa– . Fixa't en què més ha canviat o està canviant. Els beneficis de la teva posició no s'han acabat, encara. Quant abans te n'adonguis, abans els podràs utilitzar.

La Kaoru se'ls va mirar a la una i a l'altre, procurant d'entendre de què parlaven. També la Jabi va alternar les seves mirades entre la parella centrant-la després, punyent, en ell.

– Li ho has de dir. Un dia.

Ell sospirà. La Kaoru renovà la seva expectativa.

– Què?

– Dóna-li una mica de temps –puntualitzà la sacerdotessa.

– Ah, espera, Jabi, et vull donar una cosa.

La mestressa desaparegué a dins de casa.

– No li ho puc dir –aprofità en Koga per comunicar a la seva amiga, com si li costés la mateixa vida.

– No creus que la Kaoru se'n sentiria afalagada, del que vas a estar a funt de fer per ella, però feliç de que no ho haguessis fet?

El cap del noi caigué endavant en un gest de desesperació. Per què li costava tant d'entendre, a ella? El tornà a llevar, resignat a una altra confessió, però el seu esguard es dirigia cap a l'arbreda que envoltava la casa.

– Aquesta diabòlica transformació treu el pitjor del cor humà. Senzillament, és incapaç de contemplar res de bo sense pervertir-ho. No vaig poder evitar copsar la Kaoru tan sols com un objecte que era meu, que m'havien pres, i no es podia tolerar de cap manera. D'haver-me enfrontat a Barago en aquestes condicions hauria estat tan sols una lluita pel poder, sense que ella hagués merescut cap pensament ni bo ni dolent. Si la transformació s'hagués definitivament en mi, la única relació que hagués pogut exitir entre nosaltres hauria estat la meva voluntat o, a tot estirar, la manipulació més despietada, com va fer Barago. Hauria mort qualsevol afecte que ella pogués tenir cap a mi, i a mi m'haria estat ben igual; ella viuria presonera i a mi no m'importaria; jo governaria la seva vida i em semblaria correcte. Ebri d'una llibertat sense cap límit, Jabi!

Per fi es dignà a mirar-la.

– I això, sense considerar la perversió que imposaria a la meva tasca com a Cavaller Makai. Que la vida humana perdés el seu valor és fàcil d'endevinar, però el pitjor és el que no em puc imaginar: per sort no hi vaig estar prou temps. Com saber tots els canvis conseqüència d'una tan dràstica modificació del concepte del món, que tens dret a fer el que vulguis tan sols perquè pots fer-ho. De veritat creus que és una cosa per dir-la, ni tan sols recordar-la?

La Kaoru arribava amb una bossa de paper a la mà. A dins hi havia un dels seus quadres, un que en Koga no coneixia: la Jabi tornant la mirada al que contemplava la pintura, amb una malenconia tal que la Jabi de carn i sang tingué problemes per amagar la seva emoció. Aquesta és la cara que faig?

– Increïbe –mormolà ell, impressionat–. T'ha agafat ben agafada.

Sabria ella també, es preguntà la sacerdotessa, que la causa d'aquesta expressió és que ella m'ha pres en Koga? I la sabria ell? Havia d'anar-se'n. Ara.

Després que la sacerdotessa hagués desaparegut de la seva vista, la Kaoru observà que en Koga continuava amb l'esguard fit per on ella havia marxat.

– Què passa?

– Si no hagués estat per ella, potser jo m'hauria plantejat seriosament canviar de feina.

La jove, que havia observat amb ó el progressiu allunyament de la forscor què presidia la vida d'en Koga, s'adonava ara que això era un error.

– Si m'ho haguessis dit abans jo ho hauria celebrat. Però, realment, no és just que renunciïs al que és la teva missió a la vida, per a la qual serveixes, quan tu mateix et vas ocupar que jo pogués continuar amb la meva. –El mirà de cara, amb ansiatat mal dissimulada– Només promet-me que aniràs amb molt de compte.

Ell li acostà el cap i li besà el front.

– T'ho prometo.

Ja no tenia excusa, pensà en Koga. La Kaoru mateixa, la portadora de la llum, que havia repenjat el seu front al pit d'ell, li ensenyava el camí de les tenebres. La Jabi tenia raó, la seva estimada formava part del pla mestre que definia el destí de Garo. Estava atrapat.


End file.
